heyarnoldfandomcom-20200222-history
Hey Arnold Wiki
is a collaborative encyclopedia about the Hey Arnold! universe. Articles include the original claymation shorts, comics, the animated TV series and other informative pages. The wiki format allows anyone to create or edit any article, so we can all work together to create the site. Check out the to help you get started! NOTE: This Wiki is best viewed using Mozilla Firefox or Opera. *July 24, 2012: For HA! Fans in the UK and Ireland, Hey Arnold! has been put back on the schedule! 09:30PM on the Nicktoons Channel! Sky Channel 606, Virgin Media 717, Smallworld Cable 606, UPC Ireland 606 and TalkTalk TV 320. *June 23, 2012: Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter opened yesterday. That's sounds as laughable as Sid fighting vampires in the episode "Sid the Vampire Slayer"! *May 19, 2012: Sorry for the lack of updates recently. With some country's election seasons now over, how about checking out the episode "Mr. Green Runs"? *February 12, 2012: It's almost Valentines Day! Be sure to check out Operation Ruthless, Arnold's Valentine, and Helga's Love Potion! *November 11, 2011: As we remember our veterans both past and present, for those wanting a Hey Arnold! coonection there is their Veterans Day episode. *With Halloween upon us, why not check out the episodes The Haunted Train, Arnold's Halloween, Sid the Vampire Slayer, Headless Cabbie, Four-Eyed Jack and Ghost Bride! *October 7, 2011: Today marks Hey Arnold!'s 15th anniversary! Happy Birthday, Arnold! * June 1, 2011: For those of you still in school, it's almost time for Summer Break! Check out the episodes "Heat" and "Summer Love"! * May 1, 2011: If you're still in the mood for a wedding theme after the Royal Wedding, why not check out the episodes "Best Man" and "Married"? * April 1, 2011: Happy April Fools Day! Why not check out the episode "April Fools Day"? * February 14, 2011: Valentines Day is here again! Did you know the episode "Arnold's Valentine" aired 4 days before the day itself? And that a chapter book was also made of the episode as well? * January 1, 2011: Happy New Year! * December 25, 2010: Merry Christmas Hey Arnold! fans! * December 14, 2010: Christmas is still only 11 days away, but it didn't stop the episode "Arnold's Christmas" airing on this day. * November 29, 2010: You might notice the Wikia changing again. That's because we're still trying to fix the background. Bare with us! * November 28, 2010: With the winter season in full swing, why not check out the episode "Snow"? * October 31, 2010: Happy Halloween Hey Arnold fans! * October 24, 2010: A campaign to save ''Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie'' has officially begun on Facebook. Check out the Hey Arnold! Save The Jungle Movie Facebook page for more information. * October 13, 2010: You might see the Hey Arnold! Wiki change color from time to time. This is because we are trying to put our new layout together. So please bare with us! * October, 2010: Being the month of Halloween, the Editor's Pick has been updated with Hey Arnold!'s Halloween themed episodes. These include The Haunted Train, Wheezin' Ed, Arnold's Halloween and other scary episodes! * October 7, 2010: Today marks the 14th anniversary of the Hey Arnold! TV Series. The first episode, "Downtown As Fruits", aired on this day 14 years ago in 1996. * October 6, 2010: Introducing the Fan Projects section! A tribute to all the creative minds that keep Hey Arnold! alive today. * 2009: Hey Arnold! season 1-5 are out from 2008-2009 At Amazon.com. * December 12, 2009: Spanish version of Hey Arnold! Wiki was created. * September 12, 2009: Russian version of Hey Arnold! Wiki was created. * June 25, 2009: Hey Arnold Comics were uploaded. * June 13, 2009: Information about Hey Arnold! books was uploaded. * July 3–6, 2009: Hey Arnold Wiki became the site where Russian subtitles for April Fool's Day episode were collaboratingly compiled. * March 28, 2009: All the messages from Arnold's Room Message Board are uploaded. * March 4, 2009: Hey Arnold Wiki is one month old. After 2177 edits it has 504 articles. * March - July, 2010: Hey Arnold! T-shirt. * February 4, 2009: This Wiki was created. * Expand the articles about episodes. * Expand the articles about characters. * Spread the word about Hey Arnold Wiki. * Propose articles for notable locations. Don't hesitate! Create an article: width=28 break=no preload= buttonlabel=Go! __NOEDITSECTION__